Je t'aime
by L-Rosie
Summary: [AU] El lugar de trabajo tambien sirve para encender la pasión entre dos tórridos amantes...


**Nota** : ¡Feliz Gajevy Week! Sé que es en febrero, pero como aca nanai computador, lo dejo adelantado. **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

 **~o0o~**

* * *

. **Je t'aime.**

" _Sin prohibiciones no hay erotismo_ "- **Georges Bataille, escritor y pensador francés.**

El restaurante Fairy Tail es conocido por ofrecer platos típicos japoneses y otros franceses, brindandole un toque original y sofisticado. Ideal para los amantes de la elegancia y el glamour. Decorado con tonalidades tierra y pasteles, el establecimiento da un aspecto coqueto y acogedor, sumado con la embellecida fachada cubierta de Parra Virgen, obra del clamado botánico y diseñador Droy Gear.

Podrá disfrutar de un delicioso _ratatouille_ , okonomiyaki, tonkatsu, _emLe gratin dauphinois_ y más exquisitos aperitivos que encontrara en el menú , usando solamente ingredientes de la mejor calidad. Si prefiere la selección de los postres, tendrá el placer de degustar de un fino _Creme bruleé,_ kuzumochi o el postre más agasajado por los críticos gastronómicos: el cheesecake de frutos rojos.

Estará acompañado de las dulces _vibraciones_ musicales por parte del equipo dirigido por la célebre cantante Mirajane Strauss. Empleando desde suaves canciones de Jazz hasta el más intenso ritmo del Pop.

No podía faltar una amplia lista de vinos y licores, que junto a la decoración y el ambiente, logran ser un lugar estratégico para una velada romántica o una seria reunión de negocios. Por otra parte, también es el lugar perfecto para los jóvenes y poder pasar un relajado rato entre amigos tomando un café para descansar de la tediosa vida cotidiana.

Los clientes son recibidos con las cálidas sonrisas de las jóvenes y habilidosas meseras. Claro, que cuenta también con empleados sagaces y de admirable porte. Siempre estarán dispuestos los lunes a jueves de 1:00 p.m. a 8:00 p.m. y viernes a domingos 1:00 p.m. a 9:00 p.m, excepto los días festivos que son tomados como descanso.

—¡Levy-chan! ¿Puedes atender la mesa nueve por Juvia? —gritó Juvia que estaba junto a Gray encargándose de dos clientes molestos.

—Claro Juvia, no hay problema.

Levy McGarden recogió la bandeja con la orden que le correspondía entregar a Juvia.

El aumento de las bebidas caliente llegó con el equinoccio de otoño, la estación donde las hojas verdes de los árboles se tiñen de amarillo y marrón, se secan y caen ayudadas por el viento que sopla con mayor fuerza. Tiempo donde las noches son frías y no se escuchan, a menudo, el cantar de los pájaros. Cuando el crepúsculo llegaba, los clientes del Fairy cesaban. Al parecer, las personas preferían pasar el frio nocturno en la comodidad de sus casas. Siendo un problema para los ingresos del restaurante y para la administradora, también fanática del cheesecake de fresa, Erza Scarlet.

Levy llevaba tiempo trabajando en el restaurante, y le gustaba su trabajo. Compartía su labor -sin ningún ambiente competitivo- con sus amigos y su novio. Le gustaba la armonía de sus compañeros y el olor del bizcocho recién horneado.

Confesando para sus adentros, lo que más le gustaba era su uniforme de mesera. Un traje de Maid con partes violeta a la que podría combinar perfectamente con sus cintas de terciopelo para el cabello; y las medias ¡Oh, esas medias le fascinaban! Son de franjas lilas y blancas, y solía ponérselas con su liguero de encaje morado favorito.

Aunque a su novio, Gajeel Redfox, no le encantaba demasiado. No soportaba tener que aguantar las miradas lascivas, lanzadas por los clientes masculinos, a su menuda novia. Ya tuvo un llamado de atención cuando estuvo a punto de ser demandado por un comensal. ¿Qué le hizo Gajeel? Pues, le rompió la mandíbula al desdichado, al atraparlo viendo lujuriosamente el trasero de Levy e insinuársele descaradamente a la chica.

El acaudalado propietario del Fairy, Makarov Dreyar, iba a despedirlo pero Gajeel contó con la suerte de tener a su lado a Laxus Dreyar, nieto de Makarov y gerente de negocios. Laxus abogó por él, comprendiendo perfectamente su situación, puesto que su mujer Mirajane, era constantemente cortejada por los clientes. Al final llegaron a un acuerdo otorgándole al Redfox una oportunidad para controlar sus celos y problemas de ira.

Gajeel estaba esperando la orden que debía entregar junto a la cocina cuando vio a Levy acercarse. Ella paso a su lado y aprovecho que estaba desprevenida para tomarla de la cintura atrayéndola hacia él, y a continuación, la besó profundamente.

—Gajeel...a-aquí no —dijo Levy entre beso y beso.

—Quiero follarte duro cuando te veo en ese uniforme, enana —susurro en su oído.

Levy sintió como se humedecían sus bragas. ¡Demonios! Estaba mojada solo con un beso.

—Cuando estemos en casa, no ahora ¿de acuerdo?

Gajeel se separó de ella de mala gana.  
—Vale, pero me la debes por dejarme caliente. —La dejó para irse directo a la zona de cocteles y ayudar a Cana con los vinos.

Levy suspiró tomando la bandeja con el café moca y caminó dispuesta a llevar la orden.

—Aquí tiene su café, señor —sonriendo depositó el café cuidadosamente en la mesa —¿Desea algo más?

El señor, un hombre obeso y bajito con una fea calva, estudio morbosamente el cuerpo de la azulada. Levy se sintió incomoda con esos pequeños ojos analizándola. Él agarro la muñeca de Levy y ella trato de soltarse con discreción. No quería otra escena y tampoco quería que despidieran a Gajeel.

—¿Cuánto cobras por una noche, muñequita?

—Señor, me está confundiendo con otro tipo de mujer y por favor suélteme —contestó tratando de guardar serenidad.

El hombre apretó el agarre de la muñeca y a Levy le empezó a doler.

—¡Vamos muñeca! Todas tienen un precio...

Levy buscó con la mirada a Lucy, la rubia podría ayudarla llamando a Erza o a seguridad sin que se enterara Gajeel, pero ella estaba limpiando las copas de cristal con Natsu en una esquina del local.

El susodicho apretó más fuerte obligando a que se inclinara. Cuando estaba a punto de abofetear al hombre, alguien la interrumpió apartando bruscamente la mano que sujetaba su muñeca con violencia.

—Le ruego que deje a la señorita en paz o lo sacare a patadas.

La azulada sonrió tímidamente al reconocer la gruesa voz de su novio. Pudo ver en los orbes rojos que estaba esforzándose para no quebrarle el cuello al tipo. Estaba conteniendo, con lo que podía, la ira que hacía hervir su sangre.

 _Nadie tocaba a su chica._

Un sudor frío cubrió la calva del susodicho y sintió un nudo en su garganta ante la penetrante mirada del Redfox. Sacó rápidamente su billetera, colocando el dinero en la mesa y salió despavorido del lugar.

Levy soltó una risilla y abrazó al moreno sin importarle las miradas ajenas de las demás personas del lugar.

—No sé cómo agradecértelo, amor.

Él la abrazó y bajó, sigilosamente, una mano para apretarle el culo através de la falda.

—Sé cómo me lo puedes agradecer, enana —explico haciéndole sentir escalofríos.

Había pasado exactamente una semana que no hacían el amor por culpa del cansancio y los estudios. Levy extrañaba sentirlo, pero no estaba del todo segura de cometer semejante riesgo.

—Pero... ¿cómo?

—La bodega de atrás está sola y no hay mucha gente.

Antes de que ella pudiera abrir la boca para objetar, la llevo agarrada de la mano a la bodega. Tuvieron que pasar por la cocina, pero por pura suerte el chef Fernandes se encontraba con Erza en su despacho. Nadie sabía que hacían el chef y la administradora tanto tiempo encerrados.

Llegaron hasta las puertas de la bodega, ahí guardaban los vegetales, granos y demás alimentos que traían cada mañana los del servicio de abarrotes. Antes de abrir la puerta la besó con fiereza introduciendo su lengua, y ella echó los brazos al cuello profundizando la exploración. Gajeel pateó la puerta y la cerró tras él.

—¿Que desea de comer, señor? —preguntó separándose de él con una sensual sonrisa.

—Quiero comer a una sexy enana de cabello azul —. Levy no pudo evitar reír ante su respuesta.

Gajeel ya no llevaba su delantal ni su chaleco puesto, estando únicamente en camisa y pantalón. Levy llevó una mano a la hebilla de su cinturón, deslizando la gruesa correa y dejándola caer al suelo. Con dedos ansiosos, desabrochó el botón del pantalón y le baja la cremallera sin apartar sus grandes ojos caramelos de los de él.

Quitándose sus botines de tacón, se pone de rodillas y hace descender los pantalones por las caderas del Redfox. Gajeel inclina la cabeza y la besa cautelosamente, sus labios son suaves y carnosos. Su sabor era dulce, aunque nunca le gustaron los postres, le era adictivo el gusto a fresa de su boca.

La mano de Levy desaparece en la tela negra de sus boxers liberando su miembro. Era muy grande, grueso y duro. Además de tener piercings en su rostro y brazos, también los tenía "ahí".

En ese instante pequeñas ráfagas de deseo avanzan en espiral por todo su cuerpo, alcanzando sus pechos y su intimidad. Levy se lanza a degustar con la lengua la bulbosa cabeza sacándole un profundo gruñido a su novio. Gajeel agarra su cabello, instándola a que siguiera y ella envuelve con su puño la base del pene, bombeándolo, trabajando con la lengua arriba y abajo toda su longitud, y recubriéndolo con su saliva. Siempre se le había hecho difícil encajar todo de él en su boca, por lo que solía recurrir a sus manos para trabajarlo. Una gota de líquido caliente se escapa de la punta y ella desliza su lengua para atraparla. Gajeel murmura lo parecido a una maldición y ella decide abrir más la mandíbula sin dejar de succionar la cabeza y finaliza tragándose hasta la última gota del líquido salado.

Buscando sentirla completamente, Gajeel retira su pene de la boca de Levy. Algo primitivo se encendió dentro de él al apreciar sus labios rojos e hinchados, con un pequeño rastro de su jugo. Pero eran sus ojos, esos grandes ojos avellanas brillaban como estrellas nublados de ansias.

—¿Pasa algo, Gajeel?—. Estaba confundida por haberla detenido.

—No pasa nada —.Él pasa un dedo por sus rosados labios para quitarle el rastro de su semen —.Eso fue jodidamente bueno, Lev.

—¿Quiere que avancemos, señor? —dice traviesa lamiendo el dedo.

Gajeel se desabrocha rápidamente la camisa y la tiende en el piso. Quería que estuviera cómoda, aunque sería dificil debido a la helada baldosa y la poca calefacción que había. Levy se recuesta retirando su uniforme y Gajeel termina desnudándose por completo.

—Déjate el delantal, enana.

Ella estuvo a punto de protestar, pero lo quería enseguida en su interior, por lo que decidió cumplir su petición, quedándose también con el liguero morado y las medias puestas.

—¿Le pone mi pequeño delantal, señor?

El blanco del delantal, las medias y su indomable cabello azul ofrecían un aspecto puro e inmaculado. La pobre iluminación del lugar alcanzaba a translucir la tela blanca, perfilando cada curva de su cuerpo. Levy contuvo el aliento ante los ojos estudiosos de Gajeel. Sus rosados pezones estaban duros y rogaban por ser besados.

¡Dios! La estaba torturando...

Gajeel se tendió encima de ella pegando su erección al muslo femenino. La agarro con ambas manos sus caderas y la penetró profundamente abriendo paso en su sensible carne. Levy gritó ante la inesperada embestida. Debido al tamaño de Gajeel, su vagina requería tiempo para adaptarse, pero al parecer él se había olvidado de ese detalle.

La sensación de los piercings estimulando sus paredes le resultaba exquisita. Ella ancló los tobillos en las caderas masculinas y él salió de su interior para volver a empujar con más fuerza. Levy cerró los ojos disfrutando mientras Gajeel cubría con su boca un pezón , succionándolo con vehemencia a través de la tela, y con la mano libre masajeaba el otro seno. Levy creyó que iba a volverse loca de placer, sentía que las estrellas la llevaban al cielo para luego caer devuelta y en breves segundo se tensó alcanzando su orgasmo. Este gesto hizo que su núcleo se apretara más alrededor de Gajeel, exprimiéndolo, y le pareció escuchar que profería un sonido de satisfacción.

La intensidad de las embestidas aumentó al igual que los gemidos de Levy. Una ligera capa de sudor cubría ambos cuerpos y el calor que producía la fricción era celestial. Una oleada de humedad se apodero de ellos y luego, en un arrebato febril, pareció consumirlos haciendo que Gajeel se estremeciera, vaciándose por completo en ella. Levy se precipitó en su propio abismo, culminando con su clímax, el orgasmo de Gajeel.

Por alguna extraña razón Levy recordó vagamente algo que se les había olvidado. Algo que tenía que ver con la precaución. Algo relacionado con el embarazo.

El moreno cayó redondo a un lado y se quedaron un rato en esa posición, con la respiración entrecortada y el calor todavía incandescente. Levy se acomodó en su regazo abrazándolo.

—¿Gajeel? —dijo a duras penas por la agitación del reciente ejercicio físico.

—¿Mmh?

—No usamos protección.

Él abrió los ojos con sorpresa vociferando una maldición por su estúpido descuido. El problema no radicaba en que no quisieran tener hijos. Solo que ninguno de los dos tenía la carrera universitaria terminada y lo que contaban, por ahora, eran sus cargos en el restaurante. En fin, no estaban en el momento adecuado para pensar en bebés.

—Si quedas embarazada, yo me hare cargo de ti —.Aparto la cara para que ella no notara su sonrojo.

Conmovida, le echo los brazos al cuello para besarlo.

 _Ella lo quería con todo y humor de perros._

—¡Oh! Je t'aime tellement...

Gajeel no entendió nada de lo que había dicho. Sabía que Levy tenía una profunda debilidad por el idioma francés y a ratos, ella le soltaba pequeñas frases pero, por desgracia, él no logra ni contextualizar una oración.

—¡L-levy-chan!

Ninguno de los dos se había percatado de que Lucy había entrado. La Heartfilia estaba en estado de shock, ruborizada de pies a cabeza. Cuando el momento se tornaba cada vez más y más incómodo, Lucy salió temblando cerrando la puerta tras de ella, dejándolos solos otra vez.

—Pobre coneja

—No bromees ahora, es vergonzoso —Levy lo fulminó con la mirada levantándose para recoger su uniforme.

—¡Gihi!

Se vistieron a toda prisa, para luego salir y descubrir que el restaurante había cerrado. Por eso Lucy había entrado, estaba en busca de esos dos para marcharse a casa. Pero tuvo la (no tan agradable) sorpresa de encontrarlos como conejos en la bodega.  
Pasaron semanas y el incidente pasional de la bodega del Fairy no se mencionó entre los tres, terminando con una coneja muy traumada, y de paso, una prueba de embarazo negativa.

* * *

 **N/A: *** "Je t'aime" es por mi admiración al idioma del _amour. ( y_ por mi "original" talento con los titulos T-T )

* Le puse de apellido Gear a Droy por Shadow Gear( iba a ponerle algo relacionado con las plantas pero ¡Bah!)

* El fanfic esta inspirado en los dibujos de Charaum Cafe. 7v7


End file.
